


Remember When?

by flickawhip



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU after Force Awakens. </p><p>Set in the same 'verse as Destiny. </p><p>Leia thinks about her age... and Rey's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember When?

Leia knows she's old, she doesn't mind it, although as she sits watching her young lover laughing and joking with Poe and Finn she knows she looks a little... lonely and strange. Melina and Keylani soon settle with her, both a little closer to her age than Rey. 

"Watching the kid again?"

Melina's words break into Leia's thoughts and Leia smiles. 

"Yeah, sometimes I forget how young she is..."

"She loves you though, she chose you."

Keylani speaks softly, her hand covring Melina's as she talked, almost impulsively. 

"I remember being that young, and crazy... If you'd told me I'd end up married to a doctor..."

"Hey, at least you didn't marry a..."

Melina breaks off then smirks. 

"At least you didn't marry a youngling."

Keylani laughs slightly at the look in Leia's eyes. 

"Maybe not... but if I didn't know better I'd say miss worldy-wise here is in love with that youngling... and should marry her."

"After Han..."

Leia sounds tired, although she smiles when Rey bounds over, leaning to kiss her lover gently. 

"Hey, don't go getting all morose."

Rey murmurs, her smile lightly teasing. 

"I'm too young to watch you pretend to be an old fogey."

"Rey..."

"Leia. You don't read old... not in force terms. Besides, an old woman wouldn't exhaust me..."

"And on that note..."

Melina laughs. 

"We'll leave you two lovebirds to it... c'mon Key... time for bed."


End file.
